The prupose of this proposal is to acquire funds for establishing a centralized protein sequencing facility for the purpose of defining the primary structure of a large number of biologically important proteins and peptides. At the present time all of the research institutions in Western Pennsylvania, including the University of Pittsburgh, Carnegie-Mellon University and Duquesne University, are without the services of an-site protein sequence facility. The lack of ready access to such a facility limits the progress of a number of investigations which are currently supported by NIH funds. Some of the projects which have a clear cut and immediate need for such a facility include studies on the structure and function of (1) the major histocompatibility complex in the rat, (2) calmodulin and calmodulin-regulated enzymes of the adrenal medulla, (3) rat prothrombin and prothrombin precursors, (4) rat kidney Gamma-glutamyltranspeptidase, (5) EcoRI endonuclease, (6) Clostridium perfringens enterotoxin, (7) the cellular adhesion proteins entactin and laminin from mouse embryonal carcinoma cells, and (8) a heat stable glycoprotein activator of lysosomal glucocerebrosidase, (9) gonococcal pili proteins, (10) human serum spreading factor, and (11) human placental ferrodoxin. In addition to extensive or complete primary structural determination of the above listed proteins, the sequence facility will also be used to explore structure-function relationships in platelet contractile proteins, contractile proteins of intestinal epithelial cells, rat liver deoxy-5-ribose-5-P aldolase and purine nucleoside phosphorylase, Bence Jones proteins, bacteriophage lambda head and tail proteins, bacterial repressor proteins, capsid proteins of poliovirus particles, and VSV mutant G proteins. Many of the enzymes, proteins, glycoproteins and actrive-site peptides to be studied are currently available in sufficient quantities to permit detailed structural analysis.